Tamagon
Tamagon (タマゴン) is the protagonist of Devil World. He is a small green dragon with small white wings. Apart from a hidden trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Tamagon has received very few cameos lately. Appearances ''Devil World'' In the game Tamagon decides to attack the Devil's world. He journeys through a number of mazes, with different tasks that Tamagon has to solve. While trying to complete the tasks he has to look out for the minions of Devil, and more important, the walls that are moved on the command of him. The first maze in filled with small dots and a number of crosses. By picking up a cross he is able to eat the dots, and by eating all the dots he goes to the next maze. The second one doesn’t have any dots, instead there are four Bibles spread out in the maze that Tamagon must pick up and take to the middle of the maze. When all Bibles are in the seal, Devil is weakened and he leaves the maze in the shape of a bat. After defeating Devil, Tamagon arrives at a bonus stage. There are no enemies here; Tamagon simply has to grab as many of the bonus boxes as possible before the time runs out. After the time runs out Tamagon starts the first stage again, only with more enemies. Tamagon can't do much on his own apart from moving, but when he grabs a cross or a bible he is able to spit fire at his enemies. As the moving walls can put Tamagon in dead ends this ability is important to survive. When Tamagon dies he is reborn in an egg which hatches as soon as it hits solid ground. Just like many other NES games, a second player can play as a color swap of the first player, in this case as a red Tamagon. This one isn't named or even mentioned in the game’s manual, so it's unknown if he even is canon. Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: There is a trophy of Tamagon in the Japanese version, that can't be unlocked in the other versions. *Tetris DS: Tamagon appears in level 17 of the Standard mode. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Tamagon appears as a sticker. *Art Style: PiCTOBiTS: Tamagon appears in stage 9 and 10 of the normal levels and the red one appears in stage 9 in both modes. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: There is a spirit of Tamagon which is represented by Yoshi and Richter Belmont. Trophy Information ''This is the main character of a Japanese NES game never released in North America. In this quirky maze game, your goal was to work your way through a series of scrolling mazes while battling the cyclopean henchmen of a large winged demon. Tamagon not only had to worry about the evil creatures, but also the walls, which were extremely harmful. Category:Retro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Devil World characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits